<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忍者和兔子 by axrabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554856">忍者和兔子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit'>axrabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>逐渐沙雕了起来</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>忍者/诗人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>忍者和兔子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从前有一个诗人，他很喜欢兔子，但是他没有兔子，他看到队伍里的忍者，灵机一动，忍者就有了很多兔子，忍者非常生气，也不结印了，打落了诗人的帽子，拽着诗人的领子。<br/>好心的白魔在旁边说：<br/>“不要吵架不要吵架！”<br/>好心的暗黑骑士在旁边说：<br/>“忍一时越想越气，用手不解气就上脚踹。”<br/>好心的武僧不知道发生了什么，以为他们在玩拳击。<br/>好心的龙骑士灵光一现：<br/>“他们是给！”<br/>没有人理好心的龙骑士，忍者恨得咬牙切齿，兔子还在扯他的围巾，诗人抱着兔子，露出了和兔子一样的白痴表情。<br/>“你是不是对我有意见？”<br/>忍者进一步，诗人退一步，诗人退到墙角，兔子退无可退，窜到了诗人头上，露出了白痴表情。<br/>“没有意见，有建议，生下来吧，我养。”<br/>诗人肺腑之言，令人感动，男妈妈忍者甚至想攻其不备扎穿诗人的屁股，看看是不是脑袋长里面了。<br/>忍者走了，兔子没了，诗人觉得库尔札斯的寒风吹过胸膛，冷，抖，站不起来，毛绒绒的触感还鲜明的留在脑海里。<br/>忍者觉得自己是倒了八辈子血霉，遇到这么个诗人，忍者推了推头顶上的兔子，兔子居然自觉地蹦到诗人头上，真是无语死了，忍者决定严肃认真地再警告诗人一边，他说<br/>“你要是再搔扰我结印，我就扎你屁眼！”<br/>诗人听了半饷没说话，露出很为难的表情，忍者以为诗人终于知难而退，其实诗人下定决心迎难而上。<br/>？<br/>忍者发现自己被窝是暖的，这很不对头，然后他发现赤身裸体的诗人在他的被子里，露出了和兔子一样白痴的表情，他没说话，仿佛被割喉，诗人说话了，很难为情的样子，耳朵根都红透了。<br/>“没想到忍者你这么变态，但是为了兔子，也不是不行。”<br/>诗人说得大义凌然，仿佛要舍生取义，事实上掰开自己的双腿，把私密处展示给忍者看，视力如忍者可以清楚的看到小穴不停开阖，还很湿软的样子，诗人还自己用两根手指把小口撑开，里面红嫩的媚肉在向忍者邀约，忍者甚至看见从撑开的穴口里流出来一丝淫液。<br/>“你、你扎不扎……”<br/>诗人其实羞得很，浑身都是不自然的潮红，手指一直抖个不停，奶头兴奋地凸出来，忍者再没有举动诗人要绷不住了，被人用火辣的眼神看着私处，诗人目光游离，羞得要合拢双腿，忍者也终于下定决心，解下裤腰带，掏出勃起多时的性器。<br/>忍者真是服了，艾欧泽亚怎么会有如此脑残的人，忍者脑袋火大得突突地跳，鸡巴上的筋络也突突地跳，忍者抓住诗人的手扣在头顶，把自己粗长的性器捅进去，初次容纳那么大的东西还是有些勉强，忍者的鸡巴卡在半道上，诗人的眼睛里就掉了几颗豆豆，是兔子一样可爱的表情，委屈巴巴地喊<br/>“疼……好痛！太大了……肚子涨……”<br/>诗人瞪大了双眼，他感觉忍者又变大了，真可怕，我得逃，可上了别人的床哪有那么容易跑，忍者俯下身去吮吸诗人的乳头，顺便留下了整齐的牙印，胸前痒痒麻麻的，让忍者趁机整根没入，硕大的龟头擦过前列腺，诗人受不住咬紧了忍者，忍者也顶不住诗人这么夹，抽出来又往里顶，被操到腺体的诗人弱弱地呻吟出声，忍者加快了频率，穴肉外翻出来又被操进去。<br/>“唔嗯、啊，太……太快了！”<br/>诗人的肚子被顶出形状，双手紧紧攥着床单，染上哭腔的叫床声很是悦耳，下面未经人事的小穴慢慢被操开了，咕啾咕啾地冒水，快活地吞吐忍者的鸡巴，忍者看诗人舒服了，阴茎顶在下腹前面直冒水，便放开了操，把诗人的手搭在自己脖子上让他搂着，抬起诗人一边腿狠狠地把自己操进去，诗人眼眶红红的，在忍者的进攻下被操到干性高潮。<br/>“我会对你负责的。”<br/>忍者其实是一个传统的男人，他正襟危坐，给诗人揉揉腿，诗人早被操得找不着东南西北，脑袋一片空白，喃喃着兔子兔子。<br/>忍者不讨厌兔子，但是他现在有点讨厌兔子了。<br/>忍者和诗人的永结同心典礼上，有很多兔子，诗人很开心，忍者勉强算得上开心，直到诗人把鸽子蛋大的戒指套在兔子手上，忍者怒气值蹭蹭上涨，忍无可忍地结了个兔子，兔子坐在忍者头上露出了白痴的表情，诗人才如梦初醒，把戒指套在正确的地方。<br/>“你到底是喜欢兔子还是喜欢我？”<br/>气氛紧张了起来，莫古力库啵库啵地叫。<br/>“当然是——兔子！”<br/>诗人挠了挠头，补充了一句<br/>“你排在兔子后面！你是兔子后面第一个！”<br/>忍了，忍气满了。<br/>“我就说，他们是给！”<br/>好心的龙骑又向众人重复了一遍。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>